Field
|Special Parts = None|parts food cost = N/A|parts time = N/A|Food Cost = |Time to search = 37 min 30 s|Survivors = None|inhabitants = None|Locations = None}}Field is a location that is unlocked after Valley Walkthrough Carrots *Your small field has grown some vegetables! Awesome! *You find Carrots. *Cool Beanstalk *You return to check on your vegetables, but you find this time you only find one solitaire bean. That's odd. What do you do with it? # Eat #* You eat the bean, it's okay for a bean. but doesn't offer much nourishment. It was just one bean. # on ground *One bean is pretty useless, so you throw it away into the mud of your little field and think little of it. *<-Okay You decide to use this beautiful sunny day to check on your vegetables. What you find surpasses your wildest imagination! *What *In the middle of the vegetable field a gigantic beanstalk has grow! *my *The plant has grow straight up into the clouds, with the end nowhere to be seen. *Climb *You start climbing the huge vegetable, wondering what you might find at the top. *more *After an eternity, you climb as high as the clouds. You are enveloped in white mist. what do you do? *# climb *#* Abruptly, the beanstalk comes to an end. You lose your grip and fall straight down to the ground. no *#* The last thing you remember is you hitting a hard rocky surface and a bone splitting sound... end *#*And you wake up. It was all just a dream. You fell asleep at the vegetable garden! Phew *# on cloud *#* Stepping on the cloud is like stepping on ground, it offers hard and firm support. You wander the cloud until the mist parts and reveals a castle in the distance. Do you continue towards the caste or do you rather go back? *#*# back *#*#* You turn back and search for the beanstalk, but don't find it. Suddenly a wind starts to blow. The clouds begin to part and so does the ground underneath your feet. You fall straight down the ground! no *#*#* The last thing you remember is you hitting a hard rocky surface and a bone splitting sound... end *#*#* And you wake up. It was all just a dream. You fell asleep at the vegetable garden! Phew *#*# Continue *#*#*As you approach the castle, the fortification seems to grow in size. It's a giant castle! *#*#*Gulp *#*#* You have come too far to turn back now, you go towards the castle. It doesn't take long for you to reach the enormous door. *#*#* Enter *#*#* You manage to open the heavy door and enter the building. Soon you notice that someone must live in these quarters, but is currently not home. You take the risk and search the rooms for anything valuable. *#*#* Search *#*#* There are only two things you could try to carry away, everything else is too big and heavy. A goose and a heavy bag. What do you take? *#*#*# Goose *#*#*#* The animal is astonishingly cooperative and quiet. But then suddenly someone else enters the castle. You hear thunderous footsteps! It is a giant! What do you do? *#*#*#*# away: *#*#*#*#* You start running towards the door, but are caught by the giant. Nope *#*#*#*#* You are put into a pot and slowly cooked alive. end *#*#*#*#* And then you wake up. It was all just a dream. You fell asleep at the vegetable garden! Phew *#*#*#*# Wait *#*#*#*You wait for the giant to fall asleep. Then you sneak away without being noticed. Yay *#*#*#*The climb back to the ground is interrupted by a horrible roar! The giant has awoken and noticed his possession stolen! You are startled by the sound and lose the grip on the beanstalk. no *#*#*#*The last thing you remember is you hitting a hard rocky surface and a bone splitting sound... end *#*#*#*And you wake up. It was all just a dream. You fell asleep at the vegetable garden! Phew *#*#*#*But you got something out of it, the goose! You prepare a delicious roasted goose for dinner! *#*#*#* You get Roasted Goose. Drool *#*#*# bag *#*#*#* You take the bag and look inside to see it is full of gold nuggets! You are rich! But then suddenly someone else enters the castle. You hear thunderous footsteps! It is a giant! What do you do? *#*#*#*# away *#*#*#*#* You start running towards the door, but are caught by the giant. Nope *#*#*#*#* You are put into a pot and slowly cooked alive. end *#*#*#*#* And then you wake up. It was all just a dream. You fell asleep at the vegetable garden! Phew *#*#*#*# Wait *#*#*#*#* You wait for the giant to fall asleep. Then you sneak away without being noticed. *#*#*#*#* Yay *#*#*#*#* The climb back to the ground is interrupted by a horrible roar! The giant has awoken and noticed his possession stolen! You are startled by the sound and lose the grip on the beanstalk. *#*#*#*#* no *#*#*#*#* The last thing you remember is you hitting a hard rocky surface and bone splitting sound... *#*#*#*#* end *#*#*#*#* And the you wake up. It was all just a dream. You fell asleep at the vegetable garden! *#*#*#*#* Phew *#*#*#*#* But you got something out of it, the bag of gold! *#*#*#*#* You get Bag of Gold. *#*#*#*#* am rich *#*#*#*#* Too bad you are on a deserted island. Gold is pretty much useless here. But when you return to civilization, you will certainly be very rich. *#*#*#*#* Shrug Potatoes *Your small farm field has grown some vegetables! Awesome! *You find Potatoes. *Cool 'Beans' *Your small farm field has grown some vegetables! Awesome! *You find Beans. *Cool Wheat *Your small farm field has grown some vegetables! Awesome! *You find Wheat. *Cool Random events * While resting, your survivors engage in some harmless banter. A survivor gets +20 . * A survivor hits its head into a tree branch and bruises it. A survivor gets -10 . 'Forageable Items' Category:Locations